hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Genthru
|kana = ゲンスルー |rōmaji = Gensurū |also known as = The Bomber |name = Genthru |manga debut = Volume 14, Chapter 130 |anime debut = Episode 75 (1999) Episode 61 (2011) |japanese voice = Tsuyoshi Koyama (1999) Hiroyuki Yoshino (2011) |gender = Male |hair = Light Brown (manga & 1999) Platinum Blond (2011) |eyes = Blue (1999) Orange (2011) |occupation = Greed Island player Bomb Devils |type = Conjuration |abilities = Little Flower Countdown |Abilities = Little Flower Countdown |image gallery = yes}} Genthru (ゲンスルー, Gensurū) is the leader of the Bomb Devil trio, alongside members Sub and Bara; he is among the players trying to clear the game Greed Island. He is also known as the Bomber among Greed Island players. Genthru serves as the main antagonist of the Greed Island arc. Personality Genthru is a psychopath. He lacks empathy for people at large, with the possible exception of his friends Sub and Bara. Due to this, he is extremely self-oriented and is able to commit acts of mass murder with no difficulty. Genthru also disarms his enemies due to his constant composure--he rarely lapses from his calm demeanor. However, he volunteers to roll the Risky Dice when one of his companions is readily willing to do it, citing a promise to "share risks equally." Later, he also agrees to hand Angel's Breath over to Gon and company, on the condition that they use a duplicate Angel to heal Bara. Plot Greed Island arc Genthru first appears as a member of Nickes' players alliance. He played a role as an informer and a high positioned member of the alliance for five years. It is later revealed that he has placed a time bomb on every member of the alliance, blackmailing their lives for all the designated cards they held. Genthru does not keep his promise in the end and detonates all the time bombs, killing all the members of the allied group except Abengane the exorcist, who had managed to remove the bomb before the detonation. Accompanied by his friends Sub and Bara, Genthru continues to amass the rest of the designated cards in order to win the game through any means. While Gon were busy with Razor's dodgeball game, he and the other Bombers killed Kazsule's team. He is later defeated by Gon in a one on one fight in which Gon spots his weakness and overconfidence. However, Abengane later comments that Genthru is still stronger than Gon and that the boy would not have defeated him if he had not prepared for dealing with Genthru's abilities beforehand. Nen Abilities Weakness *One can minimize the damage from Genthru's Little Flower by using Ko on the part touched by him. Gon mastered Ko in order to be prepared in handling Genthru's Little Flower *Since he uses Ko in his hands in order to protect himself, the rest of his body is coated with little protective aura. When he uses Little Flower on both of his hands, any nen-enhanced attack on the rest of his body would result to heavy damage. Trivia *Genthru's Nen Ability may be a reference to Karasu a character from Yoshihiro Togashi's Yu Yu Hakusho. Both characters use bombs as their primary weapon. *Genthru's 2011 voice actor Hiroyuki Yoshino voiced Sub in the 1999 adaptation of Hunter'' ''× Hunter. *He wears his Greed Island Ring on the ring finger of his right hand *His sunglasses looks similar to Younger Toguro of Yu Yu Hakusho. Category:Characters Category:Greed Island Players Category:Nen users Category:Conjurers Category:Male characters